


Monogamy

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love Doctor Linda!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer freaks out about love and Doctor Linda is understanding. (Note: No Lucifer/Linda here. Just a therapy session. Very much Chlucifer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogamy

It was ten thirty when Lucifer arrived at Doctor Linda’s office and ten thirty five when he burst in through the door for his appointment. She almost jumped out of her seat in surprise.

“Lucifer! I wasn’t expecting you for another-” she squinted at her watch. “Thirty five minutes. Why the big rush today?”

He threw himself down on the faux-leather couch and crossed his arms, his leg bouncing agitatedly up and down. Linda sighed and reached into the filing cabinet for his case notes, tucking them under her arm and grabbing her coffee on the way to her seat. 

“Okay, you’re clearly itching to talk about something. Why don’t you start?”  
He opened his mouth to start three times and failed before he finally made another attempt. Five minutes later. She just sat and waited patiently until he was ready like any good therapist would.

She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised though. 

Lucifer was always open and quick, hardly letting her get a real word in edgeways but today he seemed almost… withdrawn?

“I think my sex drive is broken.”

She frowned at him, cocking her head to the side. “Alright.” She didn’t say anything else, instead waiting for him to open up again. But he just looked out of the window and bounced his knee some more. So she decided to probe a little bit. “Why do you think that?”

He exhaled loudly through his nose.

“Well not twenty minutes ago I realized I haven’t had sex with another woman in four months! I mean, that must be some sort of a record in the immortal world because-,” he was intent to keep rambling on but she held up a hand for him to stop.

“Hold on there, let’s back it up and slow down. You said, ’another’ woman. Which implies that you’ve been in a sexual relationship with one woman at least,” she explained and he gave her a look that said ‘duh’.

She chose not to be offended. 

“Of course. The lovely Miss Decker,” he said, spreading his hands out as though it was obvious.

“Oh, the nice Detective! That’s lovely,” Linda nodded, writing it down on her notepad. “So, you’ve been sleeping with the Detective for the last few months?”

That brought out the grin that she’d been waiting for and a look passed over his face that almost surprised her. He seemed happy and content to talk about his new bedmate. “Yes I have. We’re incredibly good together if you must know. Brought down the house several times,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Have you had sex with her lately?” Linda asked, looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

Lucifer nodded gleefully. “Why yes, just this morning in fact before she went to work. I’ve been staying over for the last few weeks.”

“And did you satisfy her?”

He looked incredibly offended. “How bloody dare you! She was satisfied enough to scream the house down. Sent her to work with a smile on her face,” he glowered at her. “I can still perform,” he shifted in his seat. “But it seems that I can only perform when it’s with her.”

“Have you tried being with other women? I’ve noticed that you’ve started paying me in cash,” she pointed out and she swore that he actually blushed when she said that.

“I haven’t even thought about it! That’s why I’m here. I realized today that my sole sexual partner has been Miss Decker for four months and one day. Not that I’m not enjoying every moment of it… It’s just, I’m concerned that I’m not functioning correctly,” he trailed off.

Linda cocked her head at him and pursed her lips, looking for another angle. “What else do you and Miss Decker do when you’re together?”

He paused, deep in thought for a moment. 

“We watch movies. She likes the old black and white’s,” he smiled. “She tells me about her day when she gets home. Sometimes we solve crimes together. We piss off her ex by kissing in front of him,” he smirked when he thought about that. “We go for drinks and dinner… Um, sometimes I’ll look after Beatrice until she gets home from work and then we’ll have dinner and watch TV.”

“Do you stay over a lot?”

“Most nights as of late,” he nodded.

“It all sounds very domestic,” Linda pointed out in the hopes of a reaction but the implication didn’t seem to bother Lucifer at all.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

He seemed to stop for a moment, really thinking hard over her question. “I was… confused about it at first. I wondered what was wrong with me. But lately I’ve been letting myself live in the moment again. It’s nice,” he confessed, not meeting her eye. Linda smiled, knowing now where she wanted to take the conversation.

“Miss Decker is divorced from her husband, yes?”

“Detective Douche, yes she is thankfully.”

“Why did they divorce if you don’t mind me asking?” she knew it was a shot in the dark but she hoped she was right. Lucifer’s complaint’s were trivial. He was simply having a small meltdown over being in a monogamous relationship and she was here to help him see why it was actually much better than sleeping with everything that moved. 

Yes, even if that meant missing out herself. She was still a professional and she wanted what was best for her patient. She’d wondered why he’d been so cheerful lately. He hadn’t mentioned his new relationship once, although she’d suspected something when he’d left a hefty cheque instead of his usual payment one day.

“She found him in bed with another woman,” he answered her question, contempt lacing his voice.

“Did that hurt her?”

“Of course it did. Humans are so emotionally fragile but he was the father of her child. I’d make him suffer if she wasn’t so adamant that it would hurt the child’s feelings.”

“What did you think when she told you about his infidelity?” she watched his face, anger flitting across his expression.

“Personally I thought he was an idiot,” Lucifer sniffed haughtily. “I mean, what kind of moron would give up sex on tap with Chloe? She’s gorgeous and witty and-” he stopped talking when he noticed Linda’s smile. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Well yes, anyway. I’ve told him already what I think of him.” His voice lowered. “Several times.”

There was weak point number two. She went in for the kill.

“Do you want to know what I think?”

“That’s why I’m paying you,” he grumbled in reply and she snorted.

“Look, I think that deep down, you don’t want to sleep with other women because for once, you’re in a real relationship with Detective Decker. You know what her ex-husband did to her and you know that if you did that it would hurt her emotionally. You’ve found yourself emotionally and physically satisfied by being with her in a sexual relationship and that has… developed into something more.”

He furrowed his brow, seemingly mulling it over. 

“Something more?” he asked, unable to connect it on his own.

“I think you’re in love with her.”

When it clicked in his mind what she’d just said, he laughed a little too loud and scoffed at her. “I don’t do love,” he protested, eyes wide and accusing as though she’d said something filthy. But she pressed on.

“You are in love with her. You know deep down that if anything happened to her you would be hurt. You’ve developed feelings that go beyond sexuality. You want her safe and happy and you go to great lengths to make sure that happens,” she continued, watching his face go through a range of emotions.  
He settled on anger.

“I’m the Devil, I do not love a human. I fuck her, make her scream. End of story!”

“You comfort her when she’s upset, look after her child, make her breakfast. You’d take a bullet for her if the occasion arose,” Linda countered easily, so close to having him break. “Would you die for her?”

“So what if I would!?” he roared and then halted as he heard his own words, the breath seemingly leaving his body and he flopped back down onto the couch, looking a little shell-shocked. Linda took pity on him, giving him a knowing smile.

“I want you to do something for me.”

He looked up, the anger in his eyes gone and replaced by worry.

“I want you to picture having sex with another woman.”

He frowned at first but then smirked. “Easy.” So she nodded for him to go on and he closed his eyes, smirk still in place. It was several moments later that the smile fell and one of her own made it’s way across her mouth. He took his time, opening his eyes. 

“Well?” she asked.

He didn’t respond for several seconds and she glanced down at her full notepad, flipping the page absently. “I couldn’t do it,” he grumbled under his breath eventually and she nodded. “I can’t even picture another woman underneath me because they all turn into her! I can’t be in love. The Devil doesn’t love humans!” he protested weakly, clearly not believing his own words.

“But you can and you are. It’s okay to love her Lucifer. It’s okay to want to be there for her,” she soothed and he relaxed in his chair.

“Chloe is special. I don’t think I ever realized just how special. What if she rejects me?” he asked earnestly and Linda gave him a sad smile.

“Then welcome to humanity. But from what you’ve told me, she’s just as enamoured as you are. You don’t have to go confessing your love for her to show that you care, Lucifer. All you need to do is be there when things get hard for her.” He nodded, listening intently. More so than he had in any other session. “You don’t need to distance yourself from her or sleep with other women. If she’s enough for you then just let it happen. Is she enough for you?”

He nodded slowly.

“Then don’t sabotage yourself. Go home to her and do what you think is right. Don’t break her heart,” Linda nodded at him. “I only have one more question and then we’re done for the day,” she cocked her head, staring at him.

He waved his hand to give her the go ahead.

“Do you let her touch the scars on your back when you make love?”

Lucifer was silent for a moment, swallowing hard before clearing his throat. “Yes,” he nodded, meeting her eye at last. “But I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“We can discuss it next time.”

When she looked up from where she’d been writing his answer down, the door was open and Lucifer was gone. A wad of cash lay on the table and she sighed, picking it up and going back to her desk. This job was one surprise after another.

-

He was sitting at the kitchen island when she finally arrived home. “Luce?” he looked up and couldn’t even try to stop himself from smiling. “Hey, I thought you were going to be at Lux all day?”

She dumped her purse and jacket on the cabinet next to the door, kicking off her shoes and sinking an inch.

“Thought I’d surprise you,” he tipped his glass in her direction and the grin she gave him warmed him from the inside out. “Rough day sweetheart?” he queried and she snorted a laugh.

“Something like that. Could have used you around the lighten the mood.”

He opened his arms to her the second she stepped towards him and she rested against his chest, head tucked under his chin and her own arms slipping under his jacket. As always, ever since that first night, her hands came up to rest right on the shapes that marred the otherwise perfect skin on his back.  
He didn’t even flinch, instead tightening his arms around her.

She hummed in contentment, pulling back to press a kiss against his jaw and then pulling away completely. “Where’s Trix?” she asked, heading over to grab the things she’d carelessly tossed down.

“Oh yes. Your ex called. He wanted to pick her up today. He said something about having a day off and taking her for dinner somewhere,” he remembered the conversation as best he could, seeing as how he’d been making faces into the phone at the time.

She paused, purse falling back onto the wood and her eyebrow raised.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Why?" 

Did he sound off or something? He was trying not to think about what Doctor Linda had said earlier. Trying his best not to wonder if he was going soft and domestic. Then thinking that if he was, then why wasn’t he more worried about it? He just couldn’t bring himself to care because the second she’d walked through the door, he’d forgotten about why he was freaking out.

All he could think about was how he wanted her against him, wanted to hear her voice.

She smirked. "Well, you just told me we have a free house for a few hours and you haven’t even tried to take my shirt off yet. Thought you might not be feeling well.”

“Oh,” he laughed, head falling backwards lazily.

He only looked back up when he felt a hand on his chest and met her concerned gaze. “Hey.What’s going on?” He pursed his lips before letting out a sigh.

“We’re dating, aren’t we?” Her eyebrows rose and he could tell that she hadn’t been expecting it. “I mean, it’s no longer just hot sweaty sex am I right? It’s hot sweaty sex with dinners and wine and watching movies together.”

She looked at him strangely. “Yeah, I suppose we are dating. I didn’t really think about it,” she shrugged.

“Then why am I not freaking out? I’ve never, ever been a one partner sort of guy but I… I can’t even think about another person. Why aren’t I panicking and running for the hills?” he looked confused, talking mainly to himself while she listened patiently. “I should be tearing my hair out and asking Maze to take my temperature. Instead I’m enjoying it!”

She couldn’t stop the giggles that were now forcing their way out. He glared at her and she bit her lip. 

“It’s not funny!”

“No, no of course not. Watching you have a breakdown about having a girlfriend is totally not funny,” she nodded seriously before breaking into laughter again. He slumped in defeat. 

“You think I’m overreacting, don’t you?" 

She nodded from behind her hand, still chuckling. "I know what’s wrong with you Luci,” she grinned, leaning close to him and he quirked his eyebrow in question. “You liiiike me,” she singsonged and he rolled his eyes at her childishness.

“I’m not going to respond to that,” he dead-panned, trying desperately to keep the smile off of his face. He was fighting a losing battle because she was unrelenting in her torment. 

“Luci likes me,” she taunted and his pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

“I’m beginning to like you less, you child.”

She leaned forward and pecked his lips in a kiss. “You think I’m sexy,” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Okay well you have me there,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Admit it, you think I’m funny too.”

“Funny in the head.”

She stole another kiss, still smiling wide and happy and his serious expression broke at last. He sighed and smiled, shaking his head. “Face it Luce. You think I’m great.”

“Okay, well don’t be an arsehole about it,” he rested his hands on her hips, letting her slot herself between his legs, her face close to his. “So I like you. So what?” She ran her fingers through his hair, not used to being able to reach it so easily, seeing as he was basically a giant. Her nails scratched his scalp lightly and he leaned into her touch.

“So, all I’m saying is, don’t freak out so much. Just let yourself go with it. If it helps, I kind of, sort of, maybe like you too. A little bit,” she pouted, lips an inch away from his and as he looked at her, he wondered why on earth he’d had a meltdown in the first place.

“Oh well, if it’s only a little bit I might as well go home then.”

“Shut up,” she ordered and forced him to comply by leaning in and kissing him, long and slow, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He tugged her closer, his big hands splayed over her hips and his tongue lazily circling hers. She nipped at his bottom lip, smiling and teasing him.

The moment was broken by her phone buzzing.

“Tell them to bugger off,” he muttered, lips trailing down her neck and she was tempted to follow his advice when she answered and Dan was the one on the other end.

“Hey, thanks for taking Trix for dinner. Lucifer told me you picked her up today?” she acknowledged absently because the man in question was currently laving her throat with his tongue.

“Yeah no problem. I was actually calling about that. My mom’s coming over tonight and she hasn’t seen Trix in months. I was thinking about having her overnight. That okay with you?” A horn blared in the distance behind him and Chloe guessed he was stuck in traffic. She grinned.

“Sure. I’ll pick her up tomorrow,” she felt Lucifer pause in his exploration.

Hanging up, she grinned at him. “Ever wanted to have sex on the couch?" 

He cocked his head. "We have-” He caught her look as she glanced towards the living room. “Oh. Well, if you insist Miss Decker,” he growled, letting her run off before giving chase. He still wasn’t sure about this whole love and vulnerability thing. 

But he knew that he did. 

Love her that is. 

She was small and annoying. She made him wash dishes and wear a bullet proof vest and she gave utterly exceptional blowjobs. She snored and she yelled at him. She made him watch re-runs of Sex in the City and then rewarded him afterwards in several different ways. He was the mighty, fearsome Lord of Hell and this little human had him wrapped around her finger and she could make him dance with a single word.

But, he mused as she stared up at him from the couch all wanton and accepting, if this was love, he could really get used to it.


End file.
